A Halloween Fairytale
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Auradon's big Halloween Dance is upon them and Mal's freaking out about her costume. Ben/Mal [ONE SHOT]


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or the characters, just this fic

Mal scrunched her nose up as she looked in the mirror. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time but now that she'd pulled the skintight bodysuit on suddenly it didn't seem so good. Sure her ripped jeans had been fitted but not this fitted, what if he didn't like it? Thoughts shifted to the idea that had inspired it all.

Curled up on Ben's bed Mal didn't pay any attention to what movie he was putting in for them, it wasn't really about the movie anyway it was about spending time with him. Which lasted until the hero made a speech about bullies. "Oh look, it's you." Mal cackled only to have her jaw drop when a super serum made him tall with muscles to spare without reaching Gaston levels of obnoxious. Ben didn't say a word but a massive grin crept onto his face and refused to leave, his arm pulling her even closer. He was _preening_! Apparently Ben quite enjoyed being likened to Captain America, especially since she'd caught him a few times since humming his theme song.

"Stop fretting, you look great." Evie shook her head at the purple-haired girl. Mal was usually so confident until it came to impressing Ben. Growing up on the Isle of the Lost things were a little different to Auradon and that meant they unwittingly managed to put their foot in it more often than not so she understood the worry but this was Ben. He would love anything Mal wore, mostly just because it was Mal wearing it. "But you should change your hair colour already."

Relaxing in Ben's arms Mal frowned when he mentioned the redhead in the movie was her. As far as she could tell, the girl he'd just pointed out was flirting with the hero while knowing he was involved with another woman. The fairy turned to give him a serve for bringing up her stealing him from Audrey when he pressed a finger gently on her lips. "Just watch, you'll see." And just when she thought the whole movie would be about two men in flying suits, the redhead suddenly pulled out some martial arts kung-fu kick-ass and took out an entire squad of highly trained soldiers. "I knew you'd like Black Widow." Ben chuckled beside her.

In fact, she'd enjoyed the entire collection of movies. Unless you counted the second Avengers movie. "Why in the name of darkness did they think putting her with Banner was a good idea? There's absolutely no chemistry, like at all." Her outburst had made Ben fall off the bed with laughter. When he finally regained his composure he slid back on telling her he'd always thought it was a weird pairing himself. "Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that Steve is a much better choice. I mean Barton's married, Bucky's rogue, Tony is _Tony_ , besides they actually have a decent level of chemistry. Even with their constant snarking it's so obvious they like each other." Ben's arms just wrapped tighter around her, pulling her in close while telling her he completely agreed with her.

Ben knocked on the door, smiling a greeting to Evie before losing his voice, blue eyes fixed on the girl by the mirror. Black bodysuit, gun holsters and her purple curls gleaming a vicious, bloody red, he had to bite his lip to remind himself she was real and he was actually staring right at her. "Agent Romanoff." He called out, a slight smirk on his face as she spun to face him.

Mouth open, Mal had been about to mutter something about changing costumes only to have her words leave her head at the sight of him. His blonde hair had been swept back into a 1940′s style making him look even more apple-pie than usual. Red, white and blue covered him from head to toe and he even had a shield strapped to his back. Not knowing what else to say Mal strode across the room, hands fisting themselves in his uniform as she tugged him down into a heated kiss. "I always did like a man in uniform."

Doug stepped up behind them, congratulating them both on their costume choices before slipping past to grab Evie. The pair were going to the Halloween dance as Morticia and Gomez. Mal was convinced they'd have the awards for best costumes in the bag, the fairy waving as they left for the ball.

"I guess we should probably head down to the dance." Although now that Mal had seen Ben in all his All American goodness she wasn't sure if she wanted to share him with anyone else. Honestly she'd be happy with him carrying her back to his room for a movie night.

Ben knew that face. It was the face she pulled when she wanted a Ben-shaped distraction that usually ended with them kissing until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Mal in a black bodysuit was perfection, Mal in a skintight bodysuit with an entire school of boys to stare at her was testing his patience, still there would be gossip if they didn't at least make an appearance. "We should, but anyone who thinks they can dance with my best girl will have to answer to my shield because… _when Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who choose to oppose his shield must yield_."

Mal shook her head, of course he'd sing that. ". _..unless it's a plane, or a bomb or some ice, then he'll choose to take a nap 'cause the ice looks nice…when Captain America throws his mighty shield_!" The girl proudly finished for him. He really made a mistake showing her that parody video online.

"Very funny." Ben frowned at her trying to look like he was upset but he just couldn't keep it going. Closing her door behind them he offered her his arm. "For the record, I've had a crush on Black Widow since the second Iron Man movie came out."

Mal gasped while taking his arm, letting him lead them down to the party. "Why Benny-boo did you just admit to having a thing for the bad girl? I think you have a type." Something she couldn't be happier with but at the same time made her question if that was the reason he'd chosen her. What would happen if he found he wasn't so attracted to her when she was good?

As if sensing her worries Ben drew her closer to him, arm snaking around her waist. "Yeah but just like Steve I discovered my 'bad girl' was actually a superhero masquerading as a villain. Of course I'm smarter than Steve, I caught mine and I don't intend to let her go. Ever. Especially not to a science nerd she has no chemistry with." Kissing the top of her hair he opened the doors stepping into the dance with her by his side.

The Halloween Dance was already in full swing. Jay and Carlos had gone as Batman and Robin with Dude making an appearance as Ace the BatHound, the two of them dancing wildly in the middle of the floor while Evie and Doug waltzed towards the edge of the dance floor, Evie wincing slightly as Doug accidentally stepped on her toes. Lonnie was over by the buffet table rocking The Bride's bright Kill Bill yellow with Jane beside her dressed like Calamity Jane. Audrey was less than impressed in her sexy kitty costume, glaring at Jay the whole time. They later found out he'd told her she could be his Cat, neglecting to tell her he meant Catwoman while she had taken him literally.

Spotting a photo booth Ben dragged Mal over to get their picture taken. The first shot he somehow managed to swing her at just the right moment to make it look like he was shielding her while she was kicking a bad guy in the face. The second photo he lifted her up in his arms looking like the triumphant hero carrying his girl to safety. Done with photos he led her out onto the floor to greet their friends and dance with his girl.

Mal's hair caused quite a stir with people wondering if Ben had a new girl on his arm until they saw her face. The pair danced all night, the fairy blushing every time Ben's hand dipped to cup her backside for a moment. Finally Mal grabbed his hand and dragged him off the floor and into the gardens. Pulling him to her she kissed him desperately like she'd wanted to since the moment she saw him in his uniform. She needed the taste of him on her lips more than she needed air and he didn't disappoint, kissing her with matched ferocity while his fingers tangled in her curls. Time seemed to both stand still and race forward at the same time and Mal wasn't sure how much time had actually passed until her phone began to vibrate.

 _'Stop sucking face and get in here. Ben just won best costume. -E'_

Pulling away Mal quickly attempted to fix herself up. How had her zip managed to fall down that far? Was her hair completely messed up? Ben took a moment to calm himself before zipping her costume back up and giving her a last make-up fix so she didn't look as flustered as they both felt. Giving her one quick peck on the cheek he bounded through the doors like a triumphant puppy racing up onto the stage. A grateful Mal slunk in moments after him, thankful he'd taken all the attention to give her a moment of dignity without letting schoolyard gossip ruin their evening. Sidling up to the blue-haired girl Mal let Evie give her quick touch-ups until she looked exactly as she had when she entered the dance.

The big surprise was when Mal was announced as best female costume, Ben's face lighting up at the news. The fairy just stood there in stunned silence her feet not daring to move as a blinding spotlight fixed itself on her face. Eventually Evie shoved her forward, spurring her into action, her feet not stopping until Ben's hand caught hers. Bowing Ben accepted their prizes, two big bags of candy, which was quickly passed on to Jay and Carlos. Besides, he already had the prize he wanted in his arms.

A couple more dances and Ben led Mal out of the dance once more. The girl headed towards the gardens only to have her Captain throw her over one shoulder and walk back into the school. "Ben! Put me down!" He chuckled as she struggled, his arm keeping her legs pinned to his chest. With his free hand he swatted her backside lightly, eyebrow rising when she squeaked and suddenly lay motionless over his shoulder.

Ben managed to make it inside her room and over to her bed before Mal regained herself, pulling a move that would make Black Widow proud that dumped him on her bed with Mal sitting delicately on top of him. "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me." Ben retorted, buckling her holsters and tossing them off the bed before reaching up and cupping her face. Mal smiled down at him, her hands shifting to her hair to undo the spell only to have him stop her. "Keep it. Just for tonight." And then her lips were on his.

The door to Mal's room burst open, startling the pair. Ben groaned as he hit the floor, Mal diving for the blankets, trying to cover her bra while her bodysuit hung off her hips. Evie and Doug shared a giggle at the other couple's expense but held their tongues…for now. "Evie, Doug." Ben greeted, cheeks bright red, before turning around to face Mal. "I'll see you tomorrow my dark Princess." His voice gaining a gentle timbre that only happened when he was talking to Mal. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Turning to leave he quickly raced back to give her a deeper kiss, one hand discretely touching her butt so she squeaked into his mouth. And with that he was gone, leaving Mal to face Evie and Doug alone.

"Next time do it in your room!" Evie called after Ben, cackling as he tripped over his own feet. Doug bid the girls a good night before racing out of the room. Mal stared at Evie, green eyes waiting for whatever embarrassing thing was sure to come out of her friend's mouth but Evie merely tossed the fairy her pyjamas. Sighing with relief Mal got ready, glad her friend was letting things slide for once. Just as she began to settle down Evie cackled. "I told you that costume was a good idea." Mal groaned, throwing a pillow at Evie's head only to spot her phone in the girl's hands. "Oh, you have a message from Ben." Evie read out.

 _'Happy Halloween,_

 _My villainous heroine_

 _-Love_

 _Your Captain'_

-May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
